


Home

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: Just a short piece looking at what the word home means to Benny and Ray.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Home

## Home

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: The boys aren't mine but I have a hidden camera in their lives.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor - beta for the long and the short. 

Story Notes: It's cute, it's sap.that's about it.

* * *

Home. It's a word everyone uses. They always say they are going home and where that home is. People ask where someone's home is. For Ray Vecchio for most of life home had been Chicago, a dirty smelly big city and for Benton Fraser home had been barren rocks and snow.   
  
Fraser was walking home tonight. He had said he still thrived on barren rocks and snow to the ghost of his dead father but the truth was the word barren had taken on a new meaning. Rocks were rocks and snow was snow. It was very picturesque but it was devoid of life and both were inanimate. It was true the Arctic did not provide the same feelings of coldness as to most other men. Fraser had a connection with that land, he was carved out of that rock and forged from that snow but he had left that behind now. He would still carry that landscape with him as a part of who he was but no longer was it merely home. It was his home in many senses but not all.   
  
Ray was driving home tonight. Ray remembered the house he grew up in. That had been home for a long time. He had a lot of memories of that house, that home. Some of it had been less than pleasant. There had been arguments and Pop's abuse but overall it had been a place of love, a place he had felt safe from the reality of living in a city. But it was a house. It was a home but Ray realised that it was not the end of the word. Home meant love and that house would always contain part of his home. His family lived there, would for many more years so it would always be a place to come back to but it wasn't his home as such.   
  
Fraser went into the apartment. He had moved in not long ago and it was still new to him. It was different to where he had stayed when he had first come to Chicago. It wasn't home at the moment. Diefenbaker was here and so was he but there was an important person missing, Ray. Ray was his home now. He loved Ray more than he had thought it possible of him and within that love he had found a home. He had a home in Ray's smile, in his kiss, in his soul. That was where Fraser belonged now - by the side of one Ray Vecchio. No matter where he was, Ray was home and as long as they were together it would be okay. Even when they had their arguments, which they did as every couple did, Fraser was still home. He would never say home was Ray if anyone asked but he knew that was where his heart and soul lay.   
  
Ray made his way into the apartment. It was hard thinking of the place as home. It wasn't the building that made it home; it was the person he lived with. Fraser was home. Ray had found his home in a crazy Mountie. A crazy Mountie who was beautiful, kind and caring. Ray was in love with that crazy Mountie and the Mountie loved him back. His home went by the name of Benny; he had rechristened his new home before he had even thought of Benny as home. But that was home now. They could be in the wilds of Canada and as long as they were together Ray knew he was home. His home was Benny and he was so much more pleasant than the city of Chicago.   
  
Walking into the living room Ray saw his home sitting on the couch. Fraser looked up from his reading and saw his home. They smiled. Fraser got up and together they came together embracing and then kissing. They smiled at each other. They were finally home.   
  


  
 

* * *

End Home by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
